BBB
by Eddie Masen
Summary: Alice believes she's met her Mr. Right, Angela believes she's married her Prince Charming, and Bella believes she's found her soul mate. What happens when their Mr. Perfect is anything but? Based on the movie "The Other Woman".


I woke up to a strong arm draped over my waist and a hand stroking my hair.

"Mornin' darlin'." I smiled at the familiar country accent of the one man who's changed my view on love for the past few months. Jasper Whitlock was absolutely perfect making a six figure salary, never intimidated by my aggression or attitude and always made sure I felt like a lady, always a gentleman. I found my Mr. Right at 35. FINALLY!

"MMM….morning Jazzy." His baby blue eyes rolled as they usually did when I called him by his nick name.

"You're lucky I'm crazy for you Mary Alice." I smiled wide at seeing his signature smirk before he grew serious again. "I just got a call from my neighbor. My pipes are shot so I gotta head down there quick as can be.'

My smile turned to a frown and my previous good mood changed to agitation. "But you were finally going to meet my brother tonight. He was so excited."

"I know, darlin'. I'm sorry you know I would stay if I could don'tcha?" I turned away from him quickly putting on my clothes.

"You know what Jasper don't worry about it since you clearly don't care as much as I thought you did." Jaspers eyes widened as he quickly shot out of bed almost distracting me with his perfect swimmers body. I glared at the ground to help strengthen my annoyance.

"Whoa! Why don'tcha call me when you can act like an adult?" He chuckled causing my eyes to widen in disbelief. How dare he?! Before I could confront him he walked out putting his suit jacket on as he went. The nerve of him! To think the first man I actually like and find to be an equal on every level in every way and he suddenly becomes a complete dick.

I walked into the restaurant my brother had decided for us to meet in. I found the big oaf flirting with the waitress. "Emmett!"

On cue my brother glared at me as I drove the waitress away. However the big teddy bear gave his usual dimpled grin before grabbing me into a bone crushing hug. "Where's the man at?" He looked around for a moment before noticing my slightly flushed face and scowl.

"What happened, pixie?" I quickly explained this morning's events as my brother guffawed. "Come on, Al. You're going to get rid of the first man you get serious with over something as petty and childish as plumbing? Go put on your best plumber outfit and make up with him. It's been nice seeing you smile again." Emmett's words as always brought a genuine smile to my face. Unfortunately as always he was right.

.

.

.

"Hey darlin' missed me?" I looked up from my newest romance novel smiling at him. He was devastating, standing at 6 feet, his body the same as a professional swimmer his beautiful blonde locks kept neat and slick paired perfectly with his baby blue eyes add his smile and sexy southern accent and women were done for. I put my arms around his neck hugging him.

"Always." He picked me up before placing me on the counter. "How was your trip?" He sighed rolling his shoulders.

"Stressful as always I just want to go to sleep upstairs after I wash this trip off me."

"Oh yes. Go wash the germs off you." I quickly pushed him off towards the bathroom. At the same moment I heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get it sweetie!"

"Thanks darlin'." I opened the door to find a drop dead gorgeous woman standing in a sexy plumber suit. Her hair long curly and brown, her eyes an electrifying bright blue, her body short but her figure made up for it.

"Hi can I help you?" Her eyes widen slightly taken in the sight of me.

"Yes is Jasper here?" Her face displaying her confusion. The same feeling I was experiencing.

"Yes I'm his wife Angela can I help you?"

.

.

.

Wife?! _My_ Jasper has a wife. I couldn't breathe. I'm a mistress! I quickly apologized making an excuse before tripping and breaking an urn and one of the heels on my Jimmy Choo's. I ran to my car driving faster than I ever had before.

.

.

The next morning I walked into my office finding flowers with a note stating "Sorry. Let's make up." I quickly tore them up dumping them into the nearby garbage can. My assistant Rosalie, a beautiful tall blonde with blue eyes, quickly came in with a look of confusion on her face.

"What happened? Just last week you told me how he might be the one and you were glowing." I sighed in frustration.

"He's married, Rose." Rosalie's head cocked to the side.

"So you don't think you could take her?" My eyes widen in shock.

"I'm not a homewrecker Rose." I looked up to find her smirking at me. "I see your sense of humor is gone too." The phone rang giving Rosalie her excuse to leave.

"Miss Brandon? There's a situation in the lobby that we need your help with." I walked towards the front desk to find Jasper's wife. She was the definition of a quiet girl. Plain brown hair and eyes covered by glasses, tan skin and a constant nervous air around her. "She claims she knows you Miss." I nodded and quickly made my way towards her as soon as I came into view her mouth opened.

"Did you sleep with my husband?"

It was rare for me to ever become stunned or speechless. I am the best lawyer in my firm yet I couldn't find myself able to form a proper sentence in front of this meek woman in front of me.

"I-I…Can we not talk about this here?" Her eyes widen as she began panting.

"Oh god you have! Oh my god! You slept with MY Husband!" She laid down on a bench near a window desperately trying to open it. "Air. I need air! Why will this not open?!"

"Hey get a hold of yourself or I'll have to force you to leave." Her arms and legs began to flail everywhere as she began crying out and wheezing. Everyone began to stare as she began to shout nonsense. I quickly grabbed her trying to take her outside.

"Stop!" She shook her head still wheezing and moving in abnormal fashion. "If you stop I'll tell you what you want to know." She quickly stopped her "dance".

"Everything?" I nodded as she became silent and began to collect her things. "You're buying lunch."

I sighed as I went back up to gather my things along with Rose who I knew I'd need beside me for this.

"Ok how many?" Angela asked after several awkward moments.

"How many what?" She looked at me with raised eyebrows as I finally understood what she meant. I shook my head. She continued to look at me scrutinizing me under her intense gaze. "Ok. Gun to my head…fifty times."

"FIFTY TIMES?! WHAT ARE YOU?! DO YOU NOT HAVE ANY HOBBIES?!" Rose chuckled as I sighed.

"Look we're adults, sex is sex. Let's just move on." Angela quickly drank some of the shots Rosalie had ordered.

"What am I supposed to do now?" Rosalie quickly stepped in.

"Divorce his sorry ass." Angela quickly looked to her with disbelief in her eyes.

"With women like you in the dating pool. I'll be living alone with cats. I'm not strong or independent or insanely beautiful I won't make it." Angela quickly began to cry again.

"Yeah well it's a lot worse a happy endings a divorce, a shitty ending is becoming a mistress to the one man you thought you'd spend the rest of your life with and actually be happy for once in your miserable life." We all grew quiet as we continued to eat and drink through the night we began to talk and realize we all had a few things in common. The next morning I woke up to Rosalie sleeping on my couch directly across from Angela who slept on peacefully on the other couch. While I spotted vomit stains on my nice white ottoman in front of the two.

.

It's been weeks since I've seen Jasper and I refuse to admit that I miss him. Angela, Rose and I have grown extremely close since them we now have lunch together at least twice a week and spend weekends at my brother's beach house. I just find it odd that Jasper never questions where Angela goes seeing as she really never got around before…

.

Angela noticed _he_ has been taking more business trips than usual. Some taking weeks at a time.

.

Jasper is possibly once again cheating seeing as neither of Angela or I will sleep with him. However, between me and her, he has the perfect woman on his hands. Who could he possibly find that's better than us? Yet we still found ourselves on Miami Beach. Unlike Charlie's Angels I decided to enjoy the perfect weather calmly tanning on my towel instead of hunting him down with binoculars.

"Found him!" Both Rosalie and Angela said in unison.

"Having fun?" I couldn't see since both girls insisted on searching for him as I calmly tanned on my towel.

"Boss you are not going to like this." Angela nodded still looking through her binoculars. "At least Jasper's out of sight."

"What now?" Angela kept grabbing at her sun hat fascinated by whatever she was seeing.

"Why don't you come see for yourself?" I looked into them to find an extremely young girl with an incredible body. Her boobs natural D's and she had a bubble butt. Her hair falling to her waist and mahogany, I felt my own jaw drop a bit.

"OH THAT IS SO TYPICAL MIDLIFE CRISIS! OF COURSE HE'D GO TO A YOUNG GIRL!"

"Wow!" Angela was stunned.

"Why are you not upset?!"

Well if I go against a professional athlete in their own sport I expect to lose." She shrugged. My eyes narrowed.

"I never lose!" I quickly got up and chased after the girl as she walked towards the water Angela following after me. As I drew closer I tripped and Angela quickly climbed on top of me rolling us around in sand. Both our arms bent at awkward angles. "When did you get so strong?"

"Hey what's going on?" We looked up to find the girl looking at us with hazel eyes.

"My god you are gorgeous!" Smooth.

.

.

We sat Isabella down under a shelter where Mark wouldn't be able to find us and quickly informed her of our current…..situation.

"What? But Jasper told me that you cheated on him and that you were demanding a divorce." Angela's eye began to twitch before she exploded into a fit of rage running around like a chicken cut off with her head.

"I'm the cheater! He couldn't just kill me off?!" Rosalie was able to calm her after a few minutes I still refused to talk to American's Next Top Model. Angela sat next to her.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have told you." Isabella bit her plump pink lip.

Angela shook her head. "Honey it's not your fault I married a monster."

"You smell so good, what are you wearing?" Rose asked. She looked around sniffing even dipping her head towards her armpits before facing Angela and Rose who were enamored by her.

"Um." She bit her lip. "I think that's just my sweat." Both Angela and Rose looked on amazed, idolizing her as we sat there.

"How old are you?" I found myself asking.

"I'm 23" he's 37! "But he said with soul mates age never matters. Oh my god listen to me you're his soul mate, I'm just a whore." Angela shook her head quickly while Isabella grabbed her hands, eyes pleading for forgiveness. "I understand if you hate me but just know I hate myself more."

"Sweetheart I doubt anyone could hate you." Seriously?! Now Rosalie was starting to get on my nerves.

"Alright we need to start going to my brother's." Angela stood before she turned to me.

"Can we bring Isabella with us?"

"No we already have to deal with my brother's bitch I'm not dealing with Jasper's." Rosalie elbowed my ribs before she went to Isabella.

"As soon as you get rid of Jasper meet us at the address I send you." She quickly put her number in her phone before we ran off.

"God Alice jealous much?!"

"What? It's not my fault you have some insane girl crush on her."

"I feel like she brings up the group average." Rosalie nodded in agreement.

I rolled my eyes before parking the car and getting out greeting Emmett on the way in. I'd already told him all he needed to know. Rosalie stopped to flirt with him along the way. I bumped into a tall man with bronze hair and green eyes covered with glasses his jaw strong and covered with stubble. He was cute.

"I told you she wouldn't remember me." His voice was smooth as he regarded Emmett who stood behind me.

"Alice that's our cousin Edward. Uncle C's kid." My eyes widen as I tried to find the geeky little boy who always tried to be friendly to me when we were smaller I almost felt some pride realizing how well he grew up. Well, if I'm not mistaken he just turned 19, so he's still growing.

"Good for you Edward."

Angela's soft voice piped up from behind me. Her tone sounding almost motherly.

"Don't worry she's just upset because she realized there are prettier women in the world around her." Rosalie, Angela, and Emmett laughed as Edward ever the gentleman kept himself from laughing however not without some struggle though.

The doorbell rang before Isabella came in Emmett's jaw dropped and Edward looked like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time.

"Hey sorry the door was open and I figured…" Her sentence cut short as she looked up at Edward. Her smile widening in time with his. The two just stood staring at each other for a moment before I cleared my throat. Edward blushed going to the kitchen as Isabella's eyes seemed to have gotten lighter. Emmett went to introduce himself was cut off but Isabella went straight after Edward into the kitchen just as Emmett's dog, Jacob ran into the room straight to Angela who seemed to soak up the attention.

.

.

.

BPOV

"I'm Edward." His voice flew over me like a warm blanket as I stared into his emerald green eyes and put a hand on his cheek, his stubble prickling against my fingers. His smile crooked, slightly to the left, and making me warm inside. His blush warming my hand.

"Isabella." He smiled once more before Emmett announced dinner was ready, breaking our trance.

"Guess we should join them." He left like a bat out of hell, his presence immediately leaving the room.

I'd found my soul mate.


End file.
